herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kat Manx
Dr. Katherine "Kat" Manx is an ally character from Power Rangers SPD. She is an alien with cat-like features in charge of all research and design for Ranger technology at SPD's Earth Base. Biography Kat is the Power Rangers' technical support. She has designed most of the Rangers' weapons and is Commander Cruger's trusted assistant and friend. Her home planet was also attacked by the Troobian Empire, so she joined in S.P.D.'s fight against evil. Kat has also been shown to have great fighting skills. During her battle with Mooney and Krybots, Kat was able to morph once and become Kat Ranger. However, this was only temporary and the Kat Ranger powers were never seen again. Ranger Development Back in 2001, Kat worked with some of the parents of the B-Squad Power Rangers in developing the Morphing Technology used today in the S.P.D. Morphers. However, these experiments had side effects that, while they did not affect Kat (likely due to her different physical biology), they did affect the B-Squad parents, thus their children who would become the B-Squad Power Rangers got their civilian powers. Morphing into the Kat Ranger Later on in the season, Kat is recruited to S.P.D. Central command under request by Supreme Commander Birdie. She returns to Earth with a temporary morpher and becomes the S.P.D. Kat Ranger to stop an old friend with a grudge. Although her time as a Ranger is limited (her morpher has only enough power for one hour, according to Birdie; whether she used it all up or simply used some of it is unknown), she realizes the Rangers need her skills on Earth. Final Battle In the final episode, she and Boom are captured by Broodwing who turns the base into its Megazord configuration. Thanks to R.I.C., the two escape and shut down the Megazord, allowing B-Squad to defeat and capture Broodwing. During the final battle against the invading Troobian forces, Kat, Boom and Omega Ranger led the S.P.D. Cadets in battle to protect the Delta Base. Together they held off the forces long enough for reinforcements led by Commander Birdie and Sergeant Silverback to arrive as well as the Nova Ranger, allowing them to defeat the enemy. During the fight against Omni as the Magnificence, Kat analyzes the enemy and finds its weak spot and gives the information to Cruger and the Rangers who use it to destroy Omni, even though she knows it may cost Cruger his life. Kat is relieved to see that Cruger and his wife survived and watches the final fight between Grumm and Cruger that results in Grumm's capture. Afterwards, Kat remained at S.P.D. Earth Station. Personality Aside from intelligence, Kat has shown to have a good deal of fighting potential and is able at holding her own in a fight. Despite her youthful appearance and looks, she is 147 human years old. This may be an inverse of how Earth cats age 7 years for every human one, which would put her at about 21 years old. Kat Ranger Arsenal *Kat Morpher (formerly) *Cat Stunners (formerly) This form is exclusive to S.P.D. Episode 29. Gallery Images SPD-010a.jpg Kat RIC5.jpg Trivia *Whether her Ranger name is spelled Cat Ranger or Kat Ranger is never actually stated. *Kat is the first Ranger to wear orange in reality. In the same season however, Boom imagined himself as an SPD Orange Ranger. *Kat shares her name with Katherine Hillard, who served as Pink Ranger during Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, Zeo, and Turbo. *She is the oldest confirmed female Power Ranger at the age of 147 years old. Navigation Category:Female Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Genius Category:Elderly Category:Aliens Category:Supporters Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Officials Category:Animals Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Lawful Good Category:Arrogant Category:Fighter Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Master Orator Category:Superheroes Category:Retired Category:Damsels